As a family
by luv2write0205
Summary: The team is going over to Rossi's for Thanksgiving dinner and learn some exciting news about Hotch and Emily's new relationship!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Criminal Minds but I own my wild imagination.

**Summary**: The team decides to go over to Rossi's for dinner to enjoy Thanksgiving and find out some exciting news about Hotch and Emily's couple hood...

**A/N:** This story reminded me of Thanksgiving and how important family is. I hope you enjoy!

_"Don't cry because it's over,smile because it happened" Dr Seuss_

***~OoO~***

**As A Family**

"When will you tell me", Garcia asked her brunette friend.

"I already told you that when we go to Rossi's tonight for Thanksgiving that I will make the announcement there", Emily replied as she plopped down at her desk.

"What announcement", JJ asked, walking over to her friends with a curious expression on her perfect face.

"Gumdrop here has some very important news but she won't tell me until tonight at Rossi's", Garcia whined. She gave the other blonde a pleading look. "And I think we all know that I am extremely impatient".

"I guess you will just have to wait when Emily is ready because she is a hard nut to crack", JJ replied, watching with glee while Emily shot a smirk in Garcia's direction.

"Sure, side with her", Garcia mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in a teasing gesture.

"Sooo…how's Hotch", JJ asked.

Emily jumped at the sound of his name, "How is Hotch? Umm, great I guess I mean how I would know because I am just his subordinate and nothing else?".

Garcia narrowed her eyes at Emily, "That is a sure sign that she is hiding something, when someone repeats the question they are asked they are hiding something for sure".

Emily opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Morgan and Rossi entered the bullpen.

"Hey Princess", Morgan clipped casually while leaning against the edge of his dark haired partner's desk.

"Hey", Emily replied while she looked at him briefly." I just have to finish this last case file then I'm done".

"Ready to go to Rossi's tonight?" Morgan asked with a hint of excitement in his deep voice.

"Not that big of a deal", Rossi mumbled.

"Ok done", Emily said getting up from her desk and walking up the catwalk to Hotch's office and knocking at his door.

***~OoO~***

Hotch looked up from his paperwork giving his standard "Come in".

Seeing Emily enter he said, "Hello Agent Prentiss".

Emily looked at him with a confused look on her face until she noticed Strauss standing behind her. "Hello Chief Strauss", she said handing Hotch her finished case files.

"Agent Prentiss", Strauss replied grimly reminding Emily of the reason why she was secretly known as the Ice Queen because she never smiled.

"Agent Hotchner, a word please?" Strauss clipped over to Hotch.

"Sure ma'am", Hotch replied and when Strauss turned to close the door, Hotch gave Emily a satisfactory smile as she turned to leave.

***~OoO~***

Later on that night, everyone on the team was gathered around Rossi's dinner table eating dinner. "Hey Dave, thanks for inviting us here for Thanksgiving dinner", Hotch told Rossi. Sure thing Aaron", Rossi replied. "This is what Thanksgiving is all about; family".

"I'll be right back", Emily announced making her way to the kitchen to dump her plate.

"When should we tell them?" Hotch asked, coming up behind Emily and putting his arms around her.

"How about now?" she said turning around to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Okay" he said smiling at her as they entered the large dining area.

***~OoO~***

"Gumdrop, Bossman, where ya been?" Garcia asked, turning to look at the brunette agents. She shot a wink in their direcction. "By the way, don't you have something to tell us Emily?"

"We do", Emily replied, sending a confident smile towards Hotch.

The room quieted at that and the rest of the team waited for them to speak. Hotch finally broke the silence "Emily and are a couple and have been dating for two months already".

"I knew it" Garcia shouted looking at Reid. "That's fifty bucks in my pocket."

Reid sighed as he looked at the blonde and handed her a fifty dollar bill.

"How could I ever guess" JJ drawled while smiling at the brunette duo. "Congratulations guys".

The room erupted in cheers for the new couple, Emily leaning up to kiss Hotch's cheek affectionally.

"Sooo" Garcia began slowly as she smirked at the brunettes "Any Hotchner/Prentiss babies along the way?"

"No" both agents answered firmily. "At least not yet" Hotch added, smirking at Emily out of the coner of his eye. He enjoyed watching the pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"I can imagine how cute their babies would be" JJ gushed.

"I call being godmother" Garcia cried while Morgan shouted "I call as godfather".

"What about me?" Rossi asked looking at the team with a confused expression on his face.

"You are the grandfather" Morgan announced while Rossi frowned at being the last on the list.

* * *

><p><em>Mother Theresa said "Be faithful in small things because it is in them that you strength lies"<em>

***~OoO~***

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review! They modivate me a lot!**


End file.
